Oblivious
by Kiriata
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Sora messes up Kairi's gift, which causes her to end up kissing Roxas. A Sora/Kairi/Roxas one-shot.


**Oblivious**

* * *

A Sora/Kairi/Roxas one-shot on Valentine's Day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the game, _Kingdom Hearts_.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kairi!" Sora chirped, a wide smile on his face as he handed her a bouquet of purple orchids.

"Oh, thank you, Sora," the red-haired girl said, clasping the green stems tenderly. "They're beautiful…" Eyeing the flowers fondly, she buried her face into the petals, basking in its lovely scent.

"Don't forget this," Sora said cheerfully as he extended to her a crisp, white card.

Reaching for it with her left hand, she quickly began to read it.

_Happy Valentines' Day, Kairi, I hope you enjoyed your gifts. Signed Sora and Riku._

Kairi frowned. _'Sora and Riku'? _she thought to herself. _Why is _Riku's_ name included?_

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked, noticing her change of expression.

"No, it's nothing," she said, shaking her head, forcing a smile to her lips. "But I have to ask…did…Riku buy these presents with you, for me?"

"Well, he helped me in picking it out," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "so I had to give him some credit."

"Mm-hmm…" Kairi nodded, staring at the orchids within her hands a bit absent-mindedly.

"That doesn't upset you does it?" Sora inquired, his eyebrows furrowing with worry.

"Oh, no, no," the red-haired girl said, quickly. "It's just that…I was wondering…what exactly is our status?"

"Huh?" Sora said, tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean?

"Well are we, like…dating?" Kairi asked softly, licking her lips nervously.

"Uh…are we?" he asked, taking a step back tentatively.

"Hey, you can't just toss the question back at me," she pointed out, a bit imperatively. "So are we?"

"Um…are we what?" Sora asked, gazing down at the floor uncomfortably.

"You know what I'm talking about," Kairi sighed. "Are we dating or not?"

"It depends…"

"Now what does _that _mean?"

"It's just…what do you want?"

"Is that supposed to be your answer?"

Sora shifted nervously, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I…I suppose so."

"I see," Kairi said, a bit hesitantly. Lowering her eyes, she began to turn away. "Now if…if you'll please excuse me…"

"Wait, Kairi…I…I'm sorry if I –"

"I'm not upset, don't worry, Sora," she said, smiling at him reassuringly. "I just…I need to put these flowers in a vase."

Briskly striding away, she headed straight for the island house situated in the center of Destiny Islands. Upon arriving, she promptly closed the door, proceeding to toss the orchids onto the wooden desk nearby. A few missed, landing on the floor, but she ignored this, walking over to her bed and throwing herself upon it. Closing her eyes as she laid her head on the pillow, she couldn't help but sigh for the third time that day.

"Sora…what do you feel about me…?" she murmured to herself. "Do you really want to be in a relationship with me or not…?"

"I know the answer to that…"

Bolting up, Kairi opened her eyes, her expression relaxing as soon as she spotted Roxas, standing by the doorway. Roxas was Sora's Nobody, and although he had, technically, faded away, he appeared frequently. Kairi wasn't sure why he wanted to separate himself from his Somebody so often, but she didn't really care. She never really noticed him, and when she did, she merely thought of him as Sora.

"Roxas…" she murmured, staring directly at him.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked, smiling apologetically at her.

"I was a bit…startled," she admitted, "but it's alright…anyway, what did you mean? By knowing the answer?"

"I know what Sora feels about the whole situation," Roxas answered, as he walked over to the red-haired girl. "Whether he wants to be in a relationship or not. Whether he's truly interested in you."

"Well…is he?" Kairi asked hopefully, looking up at him earnestly.

"I can't just tell you so easily, now can I?" Roxas said, chuckling. "Why don't you tell me yours first?"

"Tell you what?" she asked, blinking.

"Do you truly want to date Sora?"

Kairi hesitated, clasping her hands behind her back. Although she truly cared for him, she wasn't sure if being involved with a relationship with him would be wise. Sometimes, he just didn't understand her, and other times, he was so insensitive – all unintentionally of course. He was just too…oblivious to her deeper emotions at times.

"I…I don't know," she said, gazing down at the floor.

"Then why don't you leave it at that?" Roxas suggested. "I mean, if you aren't certain yourself, no need to continue onward, right?"

"But wait…what does Sora want?" Kairi asked, staring up at the golden-haired boy. "Would he want to date me?"

"I don't really know," he said, shrugging.

"I thought you said you knew," she said, accusingly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I said I _might _know."

"No, you said, 'I know the answer to that,'" Kairi intoned. "That was exactly what you said earlier."

"I said no such thing!" Roxas insisted, turning, beginning to walk away. "So good-bye and good luck."

Walking forward, Kairi quickly reached out, grabbing his left arm. "Not so fast," she said, frowning. "You…you just tricked me!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, widening his eyes.

"You told me you knew what Sora was thinking just so I could reveal _my_ answer," she explained, impatiently. "Wha…you're not telling Sora this, are you?!"

"I'm not telling anyone," he said, jadedly. "Not to mention, you heard me wrongly."

"I heard you just fine," she snapped. "So you're better off explaining why you wanted to trick me, unless you want to stand here all night."

"It's not important!" Roxas exclaimed. "I mean, I'm not telling anyone!"

"But I trusted you," she said, biting her lower lip ruefully. "So I want to know why you deceived me like this."

"I…you don't want to know…"

"I do, so just spit it out already!" she cried, frustrated.

"I wanted your attention!" he practically shouted, his hands clenching into fists.

"Wha…what?" she asked, taken aback by his response.

"I…I like you, Kairi," he said, looking down at the floor as if ashamed.

"Roxas…"

"I know, I'm sorry…but it doesn't mean we can't still be friends of course…"

"…I don't want that."  
He jerked his head up. "W-what? Why?" he asked, urgency lacing his tone of voice. "I mean just because…"

"You're not getting it," Kairi said, shaking her head. "What I mean to say is…I want us to be more than friends."

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. In a moment, Roxas found his hands encircling her waist, his mind slipping into the fire of their ardent kiss.

"Kairi, I –"

The sound of Sora's voice sent Roxas leaping away from the girl, as if she was searing hot, swiftly whipping his head around to stare directly into the brown-haired boy's shocked face. Kairi, on the other hand, smoothly crossed her arms, looking defiantly at the young keyblader.

"I…I didn't mean to bother the two of you," Sora mumbled, glancing down at the floor, but not fast enough to hide the crestfallen expression within his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Turning, he began to hurry off, his eyes shut tightly. Her harsh demeanor dropping, Kairi rushed after him, calling frantically, "No, Sora, wait!"

As the red-haired girl had pursued the boy, Roxas just stood there, his eyes wide, his mind struggling to process what had happened. Slowly, the light of realization broke onto his face, as he closed his eyes, sighing. "I guess…I'll just return to Sora…" he said, under his breath. "That way, I'll always be with you, Kairi…"

Outside, Kairi had broken into a run, finally managing to stand in front of him, purposefully blocking his way. "Get out of my way please, Kairi," Sora said, balling his hands into a fist. "I…I need to be alone…"

"Sora, this is a big misunderstanding…"

"That's not how it looked like."

"Well that's because you said we weren't dating."

Snapping his head up to gaze into Kairi's eyes, she could see that a small tear was beginning to cascade down his left cheek. "I…but…oh, never mind…"

"No, what is it, Sora?" she asked, trying to keep her wavering voice gentle. "What is it?"

"I…I had always thought we were dating…and if we weren't…I wanted us to be…" Sora's voice was practically a whisper, and Kairi had to strain her hearing in order to catch it all. "But I can see that you did not. So…I hope you'll be happy with Roxas…"

Taking a step around her, the red-haired girl quickly reached out, grabbing his left arm. "Sora, you're wrong," she said, firmly. "I…I do want us to be…boyfriend and girlfriend, but _you _were indecisive. That made me upset and led me to kissing Roxas…hoping it'd make you jealous…I'm sorry."

"Kairi…"

"I know, I know…it's unforgivable. I shouldn't have been trying to make you envious, and I shouldn't have stormed off without talking to you about it…but I did. And I can't take it back, and all I can do is apologize."

"Kairi…"

"And well, my words may not mean much, but if there's anything I can do, please let me make it up to you. I don't want to lose you…"

"Kairi…"

"If you don't want to date me, just please let us stay friends…I want to be by your side. I want to be there for you always, no matter what, and –"

At that moment, Sora had leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, cutting her off mid-sentence. After a few seconds, he had withdrawn, bringing his right hand to hold the side of her face. "Kairi, it's alright…I…I may not be exactly happy, but…I don't want to lose you either. I love you." Smiling, he lightheartedly added, "Besides, in a way, Roxas is me…so let's not qualify that as 'unforgivable'."

"Sora…" Kairi murmured, a wave of relief undulating through her. "I…I love you too…" Bringing her arms around him, she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I feel kind of bad for using Roxas though…"

Stroking the back of her head with his left hand, Sora soothed, "You can just explain everything to him and hopefully, everything will sort out…don't worry about it…" Pausing for moment, he then added, "And if there's any other trouble…I'll be there to help…"

"Oh, Sora…" Kairi said, looking up at him affectionately. Recalling how she had thought him to be insensitive earlier, she instantly felt that she had presumed wrongly. Even if he had messed up the Valentine's Day card, and even if he was a bit clueless, he truly did seem to care for how she felt. And maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as oblivious as he seemed…

"And you know what else, Kairi?" the brown-haired boy continued, eagerly. "If all else fails, we can always ask Riku for help!"

…Or perhaps not.

* * *

Well, I must say, this isn't one of my best works, but I suppose that's what happens when I start writing about a fanfic that isn't mainly about the Organization XIII. lol And I apologize if any of the characters seem a bit out-of-character...

Anyway, reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. I'm just glad you took the time to read my story!


End file.
